


Hm

by Adayka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Infinity War, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, Marvel - Freeform, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayka/pseuds/Adayka
Summary: Bucky practice sketch ^^





	Hm

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky practice sketch ^^


End file.
